Jean Paul Gaultier
Jean Paul Gaultier (French: pɔl ɡotje; born 24 April 1952 in Arcueil, Val-de-Marne, France) is a French Haute Couture and Prêt-à-Porter fashion designer. Gaultier was the creative director of Hermès from 2003 to 2010. In the past, he has hosted the television series Eurotrash. Gaga by Gaultier :For more information, see this page. Gaga by Gaultier is an interview between Lady Gaga and fashion designer, Jean Paul Gaultier, that was filmed at the House of Gaultier in Paris, France, on May 10, 2011. It was produced by Dak Tirak Productions and delves into Gaga's fashion choices, music, and personal life. The interview was released on June 13, 2011. Accessories Sunglasses Mod. 56 9274 4 Jean Paul Gaultier - 56 9274 4.jpg 4-16-09 Leaving the Blakes Hotel 001.jpg|(Apr 16, 2009) 4-18-09 Schlag Den Raab 002.JPG|(Apr 18, 2009) 4-20-09 Out and about in London 002.jpg|(Apr 20, 2009) 4-21-09 Arriving Capital Radio 001.jpg|(Apr 21, 2009) 4-23-09 Out in Paris 002.jpg|(Apr 23, 2009) 4-26-09 Sers Hotel 001.jpg|(Apr 26, 2009) 4-28-09 SWR3 Radio.jpg|(Apr 28, 2009) 4-29-09 Arriving Heathrow Airport 002.jpg|(Apr 29, 2009) 4-30-09 In New York.jpg|(Apr 30, 2009) 5-4-09 Angela Rowlings 010.jpg|(May 4, 2009) 6-1-09 Holidays in Hawaii 001.jpg|(Jun 3, 2009) 6-7-09 Arriving in Japan 002.jpg|(Jun 7, 2009) 6-8-09 Out in Japan 001.jpg|(Jun 8, 2009) 6-16-09 Pre-concert press conference 001.jpg|(Jun 16, 2009) 6-20-09 Arriving at MMVA Rehearsals 003.jpg|(Jun 20, 2009) 7-1-09 Out in Ireland 001.jpg|(Jul 1, 2009) 7-5-09 Hotel.jpg|(Jul 5, 2009) 00-00-09 With a fan 002.jpg|(Jul 2009) 7-4-09 Josh Olins 009.jpg|Josh Olins (Jul 7, 2009) 7-8-09 Fame Ball World Stage 002.jpg|(Jul 8, 2009) 7-12-09 Dublin Airport.jpg|(Jul 12, 2009) 7-17-09 Fame Ball Palladium Cologne 002.JPG|(Jul 17, 2009) 7-20-09 Leaving Melkweg in Amsterdam 001.jpg|(Jul 20, 2009) Mod. 56-8171 Col. Silver Made in the 1990s. Jean Paul Gaultier - 56-8171 sunglasses.jpg 8-20-09 Leaving the Heathrow Airport in London 003.jpg|(Aug 20, 2009) 8-21-09 Leaving Hotel in London 002.jpg|(Aug 21, 2009) 8-23-09 VFest Backstage Interview 2.jpg|(Aug 23, 2009) 8-24-09 Leaving the Lax Airport in Los Angeles 001.jpg|(Aug 24, 2009) September 6, 2010 001.png|(Sep 6, 2010) 10-2-09 Billboard Interview 001.png|Billboard Women in Music (Oct 2, 2009) 10-4-09 Gavin Friday's Party.jpg|(Oct 4, 2009) 10-4-09 Mick Rock 002.jpg|Mick Rock (Oct 4, 2009) 10-10-09 Human Rights Campaign Backstage.jpg|Human Rights (Oct 10, 2009) 10-11-09 National Equality March 003.jpg|Equality March (Oct 11, 2009) 10-31-09 Halloween Party 001.jpg|(Oct 31, 2009) 11-23-09_AMA_Rehearsal_001.jpg|(Nov 22, 2009) AMA Audience.jpg|American Music Awards (Nov 22, 2009) AlexanderMcQueen2.jpg|(Nov 26, 2009) 12-1-09 Out in Boston.jpg|(Dec 1, 2009) 11-29-09 Backstage at Scotiabank Place in Ottawa 001.jpg|(Nov 29, 2009) 12-3-09 Susquehanna Bank Center Backstage 001.jpg|(Dec 3, 2009) 12-04-2009 Lady gaga with fan in pub.jpg|(Dec 4, 2009) 12-6-09 Cecconis Restaurant.jpg|(Dec 6, 2009) 12-8-09 Nobu Restaurant.jpg|(Dec 8, 2009) VEVO Launch 2.jpg|VEVO Launch Event (Dec 8, 2009) 12-9-09 After Concert in Vancouver.jpg|(Dec 9, 2009) 12-10-09 MBT at Queen Elizabeth Theatre 003.png|(Dec 10, 2009) 12-6-09 Nick Knight 015.jpg|Nick Knight (Dec 12, 2009) Normal 142.jpg|"Telephone" Music video (2010) The Monster Ball Theater Bad Romance 006.jpg|"The Monster Ball: Theater" (2009-2010) 12-14-09 The Box 001.png|(Dec 14, 2009) 12-17-13 At Pearl Theater - Concert Backstage 001.jpg|(Dec 17, 2009) 12-24-09 Message to New Zealand fans 001.JPG|(Dec 24, 2009) 1-23-10 Arriving at Radio City Music Hall in NYC 003.jpg|(Jan 23, 2010) 1-7-10 CES.jpg|CES (Jan 7, 2010) 2-10-10 Arriving at GMA in NYC 003.jpg|(Feb 10, 2010) 2-15-10 Leaving MayFair Hotel 002.jpg|(Feb 15, 2010) 2-25-10 Zuma.jpg|(Feb 25, 2010) 26-01-2010 leaving hotel in london.jpg|(Feb 26, 2010) 3-28-10 At The Zoo Nightclub in Brisbane 001.JPEG|(Mar 28, 2010) 4-8-10 At Studio 301 001.jpg|(Apr 8, 2010) 4-9-10 Backstage 001.jpg|(Apr 9, 2010) 4-29-10 Leaving Cafe 003.jpg|(Apr 29, 2010) Night Makers4.jpg|(Jun 23, 2010) November 4, 2010 001.png 12-4-10 Arriving Mi Officine Meccaniche 001.jpg|(Dec 4, 2010) 5-13-11 Hotel london.jpg|(May 13, 2011) 5-14-11 London Hotel.jpg|(May 14, 2011) Jean Paul Gaultier - 56-8171 silver sunglasses.jpg 1-0-10 With a fan 001.jpg|(Jan, 2010) 3-27-10 At Royal Children's Hospital in Melbourne 003.jpg|(Mar 27, 2010) 10-24-11 Arriving at Manhattan Hospital in NYC 002.jpg|(Oct 24, 2011) 7-8-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|Vintage frame (Jul 8, 2011) Mod. 56-0174 Col. Silver Jean Paul Gaultier - 56 0174 sunglasses.jpg 5-21-10 Backstage 002.jpg|(May 21, 2010) Mod. 56-9272 Col. Tortoise Made in the 1980s. JEAN PAUL GAULTIER Sunglasses Mod. 56-9272 Col. TORTOISE.png|Mod. 56-9272 Col. Tortoise (1980s) May 5, 2011 002.png|E! News (Mar 2, 2011) 7-10-11 Amen Fashion 002.jpg|Amen Fashion 7-8-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|Amen Fashion 8-27-11 At MTV VMA - Rehearsal 001.jpg|(Aug 27, 2011) Belts 12-17-13 The Voice 002.JPG|The Voice (Dec 17, 2013) 6-22-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Jun 22, 2014) Ready-to-wear (RTW) Collections Fall/Winter 2008 Jean Paul Gaultier - Fall-Winter 2008 Collection.jpg Arriving2.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (Sep 13, 2009) Fall/Winter 2009 Jean Paul Gaultier Fall 2009 RTW Hoop Skirt.jpg London Heartbeats release.jpg|(Sep 8, 2009) Spring/Summer 2010 Jean Paul Gaultier - Spring-Summer 2010 RTW Collection.jpg 11-2-09 106 & Park 001.jpg|106 & Park (Nov 2, 2009) Jean Paul Gaultier Spring 2010 Modified Dress.jpg 11-3-9 On The Record with Fuse 004.jpg|On The Record With Fuse (Nov 3, 2009) It's On With Alexa Chung.jpg|It's On With Alexa Chung (Nov 3, 2009) Jean Paul Gaultier SS 2010 Dress.jpg Kenneth Willardt 02.jpg|Kenneth Willardt (Dec 18, 2009) 5-10-11 BTW Listening Party 2.jpg|(May 10, 2011) 11-05-13 Graham Norton Show.jpg|The Graham Norton Show (May 13, 2011) 6-30-11 Music Lovers 2.png|Music Lovers (Jun 30, 2011) Spring/Summer 2012 Jean Paul Gaultier - Spring-Summer 2012 RTW Collection.jpg 10-24-11 Lacee's Birthday 002.jpg|(Oct 24, 2011) Jean Paul Gaultier - Spring-Summer 2012 RTW Collection 002.jpg 11-16-13 SNL Album Offer 001.jpg|SNL (Nov 16, 2013) Haute Couture (HC) Collections Fall/Winter 2008 Jean Paul Gaultier - Fall-Winter 2008 HC Collection.jpg Gagagaultier5.jpg|Gaga by Gaultier (May 10, 2011 5-10-11 Slam Photography 003.jpg|Slam Photography (May 10, 2011) gaga-gaultier2.jpeg Fall/Winter 2009 Jean Paul Gaultier - Fall-Winter 2009 HC Collection.jpg MTV Pressroom 2009.jpg|1 MTV Video Music Awards (Sep 13, 2009) #Serkan Cura Couture for JPG. Spring/Summer 2011 Jean Paul Gaultier SS 2011 Couture Dress.jpg Jay Leno 2011 07.png|The Jay Leno Show (Feb 14, 2011) 2-14-11 02.jpg 2-14-11 CNN-IBN 001.jpg|CNN-IBN (Feb 14, 2011) Fall/Winter 2011 Jean Paul Gaultier - Fall-Winter 2011 HC Collection.jpg AVGT-07.jpg|"A Very Gaga Thanksgiving" (2011) Fall 2013 Jean Paul Gaultier - Fall 2013 Collection.jpg 10-8-13 Muppets Special Fashion! 003.jpg|(Oct 8, 2013) 10-8-13 Muppets Special Fashion! 001.jpg Spring 2014 Jean Paul Gaultier - HC-S14C.jpg G.U.Y. - Music Video 020.jpg|"G. U. Y." (2014) G.U.Y. - Music Video 021.jpg Fall/Winter 2014 Jean Paul Gaultier - Haute Couture - Fall 2014 Collection 001.jpg AHS Hotel - The Ten Commandment Killer 002.jpg|AHS: Hotel (2015) AHS Hotel - The Ten Commandment Killer 001.jpg Fall/Winter 2015-2016 Jean Paul Gaultier - Haute Couture 15-16.jpg 7-31-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jul 31, 2015) 7-31-15 Instagram 003.jpg Fall/Winter 2017 Collection Jean Paul Gaultier - Fall 2017 Haute Couture Collection.jpg Jean Paul Gaultier - Fall 2017 Haute Couture Collection 002.jpg 11-16-17 Alex Dolan 003.jpg|Alex Dolan (Nov 16, 2017) Jean Paul Gaultier - Fall-Winter 2017 HC Collection 003.jpg 9-2-18 Arriving at Airport in Venice 002.jpg|(Sep 2, 2018) JPG for La Perla Fall/Winter 2012 Jean Paul Gaultier x La Perla - Underwear 002.jpg 7-15-12 Pitchfork Festival 002.jpg|(Jul 15, 2012) Jean Paul Gaultier x La Perla - Underwear.jpg 11-1-12 Outside Hotel in Puerto Rico 006.jpg|(Nov 1, 2012) Unknown Collections Bird's Nest 2.jpg|1 (Sep 13, 2009) Afterparty VMA 1.jpg 9-15-09 Max Abadian 001.jpg|2 Max Abadian (Sep 15, 2009) 9-15-09 Max Abadian 206-final.jpg|3 Max Abadian (Sep 15, 2009) JPG - Vintage trousers.jpg 6-9-14 Leaving a Recording Studio in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 9, 2014) Jean Paul Gaultier - Bodycon quilted dress.jpeg 6-11-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 006.jpeg|(Jun 11, 2014) #Dress #Bodysuit #Trench coat Reference *Nicola Formichetti Blog: Lady Gaga wears Jean Paul Gaultier for 2009 MTV Video Music Awards Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Outfits Category:Sunglasses